Three
by Sunset Fever
Summary: Ganon's returned, but Zelda doesn't plan on playing the helpless princess.Link has lost his spirit,and Hyrule is in a state of chaos.Will new heroes be called to save the kingdom or can the Hero of Time find the strength he once had? Post Oot, pre WW. R


_ This is my first foray into the Zeldaverse, so please tell me if this is worth continuing!_ _I know it's short, think of it as a trial run._

Summary: Ganon's returned, but Zelda doesn't plan on playing the helpless princess. Link is losing his way and Hyrule is in a state of chaos. Post OoT Pre-WW

**Disclaimer: Miyamoto owns both Zelda and my soul. I'm not trying to steal his work, believe me.**

* * *

It won't be long now. I heard the doors to the Great Hall splinter a while ago. My brave Hylian Knights are no match for magic. And from the screams, the Mage's Guild isn't faring too well either.

He's come here for me. All these people are suffering for me. But if He gets me...an entire nation will suffer. It is for this reason that I, Zelda Trakand, Princess and Heir Apparent to the throne of Hyrule, will _not_ let this happen. I will defeat Him and save my people. But my first challenge will be to escape this castle before He catches me.

It appears that Father's military advisers have overestimated their chances yet again. They obviously didn't plan on losing this fight, and they left only an apprentice magician to guard me. The boy's only 15! _I've_ learned more magic than him, and I had to teach myself in secret! The poor boy is quivering, with fear or determination, I'm not sure which, as he stands in front of me, facing the door to my chambers. The screams are closer now, and both I and my young guardian shudder because we know the Inner Circle, the most powerful magicians in Hyrule, were standing guard in this hall.

I close my eyes and do my best to focus. The teen standing before me, Roger, I think his name is, is definitely trembling in fear now, and my heart goes out to him because he's determined to protect me, even though he must be, and rightfully so, terrified. The screaming has stopped now, but the explosions haven't, He must be battling the last of the Knights Elite and the Inner Circle. The truly scary thing is, He brought only a handful of bulblins with him, and he's taken the castle. Forcing myself to stop thinking about the battle raging on the other side of the door, I gather my energies and prepare to recite a prayer I long ago discovered in one of Father's books.

I knew it would come to this all along. I am prepared. I reach down and grab the bag waiting at my feet, sliding the strap over my shoulder. I can fill the power brimming within me now, the magic flowing through my body. I steeple my hands into the familiar triangular shape and recite:

"_Goddesses Three, I pray to thee,_

_Grant thy power unto me_

_With Farore's Wind let us flee!"_

I can feel the triforce burning on the back of my hand as I step forward and gently lay my shining hand on Roger's shoulder. He briefly glances at me in surprise before returning his attention to the door just as it is blown apart. The last thing we see is a shadowy figure in the smoke that is billowing forward into the room. Then we are enveloped in a whirling gust of wind and everything dissolves into a blur of emerald.

As the world snaps back into focus, I find myself gazing at gently swaying treetops. I'm laying in softly waving grass, with Roger at my side. He blinks in confusion as he sits up, and looks at me with the wide eyes of youth. "P-Princess, did you do that? How-Where are we?"

Smiling as I climb to my feet, I look around and say "I did bring us here, but I do not know where this is. Even if I'd had time to focus on a certain place, I am not sure I am skilled enough to send us somewhere specific. It seems we are safe for now though."

My smile falters as I spot a long black column of smoke in the distance. I can barely discern the form of Hyrule castle at the base of the smoky tower.

Roger follows my gaze and his eyes settle on that terrible sight. "Princess...Hyrule has fallen! What are we going to do? Where is the Hero of Time?"

I turn to him with what I hope is a look of determination and say "Hyrule has fallen, but hope is not lost. Two pieces of the triforce remain remain free from Him, and without them, He cannot achieve absolute rule. Whether or not the Hero of Time returns, I swear by the goddesses that I will save Hyrule!"

Roger solemnly bows his head, "Princess..."

* * *

Fingers in dark leather gloves drum idly on the arm of the throne.

"One last chance _Your Majesty_," Ganon drawls in a bored voice, "Where is that obnoxious little daughter of yours? Surely she doesn't think she can keep the Triforce of Wisdom from me?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" the king stammered as a pair of bulbins held him on his knees in front of the throne, "Zelda has nothing to do with the Triforce, it's power is lost!"

"My my," Ganon says with a smirk, " She obviously didn't inherit her wisdom. Do you mean to tell me that you did not know she carries a piece of the Sacred Relic? What a pity, if she had been trained, she might have made things a challenge. Imagine, a battle between bearers of the Golden Marks!"

The king said nothing, but looked caught between horror and contempt.

Ganon rose from his seat and waved the guards away. "I've heard enough, throw him back in with the others."

He strode over to the window and looked out upon his city.

_So that little wench thinks she can hide from me does she? Oh I'm going to have fun when I catch her... She will pay and my power will be complete. Of course, I still have to retrieve the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, but his spirit is broken, I can feel the power of Courage waning... Farore's warrior has no fight left in him. This will be almost too easy...and I've waited so long... _

* * *

  
Link stumbled out of the forest and into what appeared to be the remnants of a once prosperous village. It was in ruins now, however, and Lizalfos roamed the streets. Link sagged against the wall of a nearby house, sinking into shadows and hoping he wouldn't be spotted. He couldn't fight if he was. He hadn't been able to wield his sword properly since he'd returned from the East.

He'd gone there with a small regiment of knights to investigate attacks on the small frontier towns by bandits. A Wizrobe Cheiftan had been leading the assault on the town Link was guarding. He had been forced to watch as the entire town's populace was burned alive. He felt so powerless. What good could a sword do against dark magic powerful enough to slay an entire town? He was useless. He heard the townspeople screaming for help, for mercy every night. He usually saw them when he closed his eyes. He was broken, and alone, for his fellow knights had perished there as well. Only by some cruel joke of fate did Link escape: He had felt a strange burning sensation on the back of his hand and then blacked out. When he awoke, he found himself alone in a forest.

That was almost a week ago, and he had just now come across signs of civilization. After a few minutes of jumping at every noise, and trying (and mostly failing) not to whimper like the pathetic coward he was, his fatigue got the better of him and he drifted into a dream consumed by a blazing inferno.

* * *

_Please review, I need to know whether there's even a slight chance that this is good enough to warrant a full-sized chapter._


End file.
